Red dead redemption
“''America, early 1900's. The era of the cowboy is coming to an end. When federal agents threaten his family, former outlaw John Marston is sent across the American frontier to help bring the rule of law. Experience intense gun battles, dramatic train robberies, bounty hunting and duels during a time of violent change. Red Dead Redemption is an epic battle for survival in a beautiful open world as John Marston struggles to bury his blood-stained past, one man at a time.” : — '''Game description' Red Dead Redemption is a western, action-adventure game developed and presented by Rockstar San Diego as the spiritual successor to Red Dead Revolver. It was released for the PlayStation 3 and Xbox 360 on May 18, 2010 in North America, and May 21, 2010 in Europe. Upon release, Red Dead Redemption was highly acclaimed by critics, scoring 95/100 on MetaCritic for both consoles, and receiving perfect scores from over 20 reviewers including GameSpy, 1Up.com, GamePro, Game Revolution and VideoGamer. It was praised for its plot, presentation, visuals and gameplay mechanics and as of 2013, has shipped over 13 milion copies worldwide. The Xbox 360 version was made playable to Xbox One owners via backwards compatibility on July 8, 2016. The PlayStation 3 version was made playable to PlayStation 4 owners via PlayStation Now on December 6, 2016. Synopsis John Marston is a former outlaw looking for an all new life in 1911 America. When corrupt government agents threaten his and his family's freedom, Marston is sent across the American West to help uphold the law and to achieve redemption. His job is to kill or capture his former gang members, including his old friends and gang partners such as Bill Williamson and Dutch Van Der Linde. He must do this or his family will pay the ultimate price. Along the way through frontier towns, deserts, prairies, mountain passes, and territories, Marston is given work as he freely explores the free-roaming sandbox environments. The game features thirty-six species of animals that can be hunted and traded for supplies and cash. Marston also participates in jobs, activities, and games such as Poker, Horse Taming, and Nightwatch. Background Detail The game takes place in 1911, which is near the end of the seventy-year span of the Western American Frontier (also known as the Wild West). As players see in the opening of the game, many new and "unfamiliar" people are moving into the West on the train. The town of Blackwater has noticeable modernized differences in architecture and technology compared to other gritty towns like Armadillo and Thieves' Landing. Electric line poles are also noticeable along roads. Even Marshal Leigh Johnson is seen fussing with a telephone in one of his mission cut scenes, showing the unfamiliarity with such technology people of his generation and likeness have. Some people have a hard time accepting this new lifestyle, and many are willing to fight to preserve their way of life. Players can see the frustration many characters have with the Federal Government and eastern folk. Being so far away from the modern America gave the West a sense of self-reliance, independence and order which would have difficulty complying with the Federal Government. It was inevitable, as more and more people poured in from the east, that every part of the American West would be populated. It wasn't until the 1920s that the Wild West would become a famous and popular icon in American history and culture. Information * Characters ** John Marston ** Jack Marston * Locations ** West Elizabeth ** New Austin ** Nuevo Paraiso * Animals ** Horses * Storyline missions * Weapons * Outfits * Activities * Random Encounters * Hunting * Transport * Multiplayer * Trailers * Trophies/Achievements * Cheats